Crépuscule
by medea hk
Summary: Préquelle de Philtra Temporis. POVs de divers personnages peu après la défaite de Voldemort.
1. 1

_Disclaimer: Pas à moi Harry Potter. Pas à moi les persos. Le tout est à JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Crépuscule est une préquelle de ma fic Philtra Temporis. Il s'agit d'une suite de POVs de certains des personnages qui ont joué un rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort, afin d'expliquer un peu plus en détail de quelle façon il a été vaincu, étant donné que je ne compte pas développer cette partie de l'histoire dans Philtra Temporis, mais seulement en donner de vagues mentions. Tout se passe le soir de la chute de Voldemort, quelques heures après la fin de la bataille.  
  
A vous de deviner quel personnage parle.  
  
La lecture de Crépuscule n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre Philtra Temporis, à vrai dire, en lisant ceci, vous risquez même d'en savoir trop si vous aimez guetter les petits détails des fanfics pour deviner ce qu'on vous cache. Mais bon, ça s'écrit tout seul ;;; J'y peux rien._  
****

**Crépuscule **

**1**

Terminé. C'est terminé.  
Il est mort. Harry a réussi. Nous avons réussi.  
Deux ans de guerre ouverte, six mois de massacres, et nous nous en sommes tirés si facilement que c'en est presque risible. Nous... L'Ordre, je veux dire. Les couloirs du ministère sont pavés de cadavres, mais personne de l'Ordre n'a été tué, que je sache. Ni aucun membre de ma famille. Pas aux dernières nouvelles.  
Certains parleront d'un miracle, mais, soyons réalistes, ceux de l'Ordre ont survécu parce qu'ils étaient préparés.  
J'aide à évacuer les blessés, maintenant. Et je veille au passage à ce que les mangemorts stupéfixés le restent. Je n'ai pas participé au combat - j'avais l'ordre de rester en sécurité, loin, et, pour une fois, j'ai obéi. Pas par lâcheté, non, mais parce que nous avons tous appris à la dure à réfléchir avant d'agir, et j'avais un sort à lancer. Au calme. Peut-être que j'ai trop apprécié d'avoir pu échapper à la bataille. J'étais là, au début. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve Voldemort, puis j'ai transplané - le premier sort qu'il lui a lancé était mon signal de départ.  
C'est fini, maintenant. L'Ordre a gagné. Mais ça ne suffit pas, et les survivants traversent les couloirs dévastés, repérant parfois des mangemorts blessés ou agonisants qu'ils ruent de coups et de sorts sans s'avouer qu'ils sont parfois bien plus cruels que leurs victimes. Oui, je suis de l'Ordre, et j'ai des hauts le cœur en voyant des serviteurs de Celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom prendre des coups, parce qu'il faudra m'expliquer quel "bien" il y a à battre à mort un adolescent de dix-huit ans, quel que soit son camp.  
Qui se demanderait pourquoi un sorcier s'est tourné vers Voldemort, ou même s'il a eu le choix? La contrainte, la peur, la pression sociale, l'éducation, qu'est-ce que c'est? Non, non, non, si tu n'es pas parfaitement Bon, alors tu es Mauvais.  
Si Rogue est encore en vie pour voir ça, il doit en mourir de rire. Son cynisme permanent en serait presque enviable.  
- "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Je me retourne pour croiser le regard d'un auror - ou plutôt, la fente de son seul oeil encore ouvert au milieu d'un visage tuméfié.  
- "Je suis là pour aider, mes parents sont quelque part ici."  
- "J'vais t'en donner du 'mes parents sont quelque part ici', fous moi..." - Il m'examine un peu plus en détail. - "Oh, je vois. J'pense que j'ai vu ton père à l'étage du dessous, mais j'serais toi, j'attendrais dehors."  
- "Je vais descendre, merci."  
Je m'éloigne rapidement, cherchant un passage vers l'étage inférieur. Il n'y a plus d'ascenseurs, pas d'escaliers, et le seul moyen de descendre où de monter est d'escalader des piles de gravats là où le plafond et le sol se sont effondrés.  
Les niveaux inférieurs ne sont plus éclairés qu'à coups de Lumos, et, dans la semi-obscurité, je me glisse d'étage en étage sans qu'on me remarque. J'aperçois parfois quelques membres de l'Ordre: Tonks qui escorte un mangemort à travers les couloirs, le professeur Flitwick qui s'efforce de réparer des escaliers et de faire léviter des civières, Maugrey qui donne des ordres aux aurors en présence...  
C'était un travail de précision, un vrai mécanisme d'horloger. Tout le monde a eu un rôle, un infime rôle dans la chute de Voldemort, mais c'est Harry qui a donné le coup de grâce et sera traité en héros, même s'il a horreur de ça.  
Je lui laisse bien volontiers tout le mérite de cette victoire. J'ai fait ma part dans cette guerre, même si je n'ai pas combattu, et tout ce que je veux en récompense, c'est garder ça secret.  
Personne ne sait, même Harry ne se doute de rien. Oh, le professeur Dumbledore est forcément au courant, et Rogue, aussi. Mais tous les deux sont assez connus pour leur capacité à dissimuler des informations, et surtout toujours à en dire largement moins que nécessaire. Rien à craindre pour moi de ce côté.  
Peut-être Lucius. Peut-être Bellatrix, ou quelques autres mangemorts, mais qui les croirait?  
Je descends encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à arriver à l'Atrium, au dessus du département des mystères. J'ai croisé Kingsley Shacklebolt à l'entrée du ministère - enfin, le nouveau cratère dans le sol de Londres qui mène au niveau un, l'Accès direct à l'Atrium est impossible par l'extérieur, maintenant -, c'est lui qui m'a donné les nouvelles des autres. Il m'a dit aussi que seuls le professeur Lupin et Hermione étaient restés à cet étage. Le plus gros de la bataille a eu lieu dans les étages du dessus, et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ont été arrêtés avant même de pouvoir descendre au niveau six. Ron et les jumeaux ont combattu Antonin Dolohov au sept, et je ne sais rien de plus.  
Maintenant, l'Atrium grouille d'aurors, et j'arrive juste à temps pour les voir emporter un Peter Pettigrew pétrifié et en cage. Son fameux bras d'argent n'est plus qu'un moignon sanglant, coupé largement au dessus de là où se trouvait la séparation entre le métal et sa vraie chair. J'embrasserais volontiers celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça.  
Le professeur Lupin est assis sur les débris d'un mur, encerclé par des aurors qui semblent l'interroger - et pas amicalement. Il semble dans un état second, le regard vitreux, et les employés du ministère semblent devoir répéter une ou deux fois chaque question avant qu'il y réponde. Hermione, à leurs côtés, est en train de leur expliquer quelque chose, avec le ton et l'expression que Rogue emploierait devant un première année particulièrement stupide.  
Sauf qu'Hermione finit par élever la voix.  
- "... Déjà dans cet état à notre arrivée. Lucius Malfoy..."  
Je m'approche un peu, contourne un groupe d'aurors, et j'ai un aperçu de la forme disloquée qui, quelques heures plus tôt, devait être Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est pass", continue Hermione. "Je suppose qu'elle et Malfoy ont eu un différend. Elle était dans cet état quand Mr. Lupin et moi sommes arrivés..."  
Mon regard se pose brièvement sur Lupin, qui se reprend et confirme aux aurors ce que Granger vient d'affirmer. Je vois. Bellatrix était tout à fait vivante quand je suis partie, et combattait ces deux là.  
A l'autre bout de la salle, Lucius Malfoy gît au sol, les yeux encore grands ouverts, et les traits figés dans une expression d'incrédulité totale.  
- "Je n'aurais pas pu employer d'autre sort: Malfoy était protégé par un sortilège bouclier", continue Hermione. "Un 'autre sort' aurait ricoché, et Malfoy aurait tué Mr. Lupin si je n'avais pas réagi immédiatement."  
Elle est calme, bien trop calme - elle a toujours été trop nerveuse, et on pourrait penser qu'après avoir tué quelqu'un, elle serait au bord de l'hystérie. Je suppose qu'elle se force à rationaliser, à ne pas laisser la culpabilité prendre le pas sur la logique. Elle ne serait pas la première à utiliser ses facultés de raisonnement comme un mur protecteur, voire une bouée.  
Le professeur Lupin a remarqué ma présence, et son regard vers moi attire l'attention de tout le monde.  
- "Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?", s'écrie un auror en s'avançant vers moi. "Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'extérieur!"  
Je secoue la tête et lève légèrement les mains.  
- "J'ai un message de Poudlard pour le professeur Dumbledore! Est-ce qu'il est toujours au département des mystères?"  
L'auror semble désarçonné.  
- "Oh, euh, oui, je pense..."  
- "Bien. Excusez-moi, c'est urgent."  
Je file vers la cage d'ascenseur vide, adressant au passage un "Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien à Poudlard" au professeur et à Hermione qui me fixent avec appréhension, puis dévale les gravats jusqu'au niveau inférieur.  
Je connais le chemin par coeur, maintenant, et, de porte en porte, je m'approche de la salle de l'arche. Des médicomages sont en train d'installer Rogue sur une civière - il a l'air à un pas de la mort, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de protester - et je croise brièvement son regard.  
Il hoche la tête, moi aussi, puis les guérisseurs l'emmènent et je continue à avancer, apercevant Draco Malfoy qui parle à deux aurors et Dumbledore qui intercède en sa faveur.  
- "Monsieur Malfoy a participé au combat contre Voldemort, je vous assure qu'il est de notre côté - son aide nous a été des plus précieuses..."  
Cette fouine a finalement choisi son camp, alors? Au dernier moment, je suppose. Très Serpentard de sa part.  
J'avance encore.  
J'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux.  
Et je finis par le trouver, entouré de sphères de magie, de pentacles, d'items magiques, tous destinés à s'assurer que s'il n'est pas vraiment mort, au moins, il sera incapable de s'échapper.  
Mais ça a marché, et le corps allongé au sol commence déjà à se rigidifier. Ses yeux rouges sont ouverts, mais ne luisent plus, et plus le moindre sifflement de respiration ne lui échappe.  
Mort, mort, mort, mort. C'est terminé.  
Harry est assis devant l'arche, en état de choc, et la fixe comme si quelqu'un, derrière le voile, était en train de lui parler - ce qui est probablement le cas. Luna est assise à ses côtés, et finit par l'enlacer doucement. Après quelques instants, il lui rend son étreinte, et revient peu à peu à la réalité.  
Il y a si longtemps, déjà, que Luna avait un faible pour Ron, Harry pour Cho Chang, et que la moitié d'entre nous n'étaient encore ni des assassins ni des traîtres.  
Terminé, tout est terminé.  
Je me tourne à nouveau vers son corps, et ma main se referme sur mon bras gauche, frottant doucement la peau encore douloureuse sous plusieurs épaisseurs de tissu.  
Tant de recherches pour ce sort qui a permis à l'avada kedavra final de passer les défenses de Voldemort, mais ça a réussi.  
Tout est terminé.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est le professeur Dumbledore, sans le regard pétillant, et je ne veux pas voir ça, donc je garde les yeux baissés vers le cadavre de Tom et laisse ma main s'immobiliser sur ma manche.  
Je me demande si certaines marques pourront un jour disparaître.  
- "Ca ira?", me demande le vieillard en pressant légèrement mon épaule, comme si ce simple geste pouvait me réconforter.  
Je hoche la tête.  
- "J'attends juste qu'Harry s'en aille. Tout le monde, en fait..." - Mon regard se pose sur le voile. - "Vous êtes sûr que rien ne revient jamais de l'autre côté?"  
- "Rien."  
Je glisse la main sous mon manteau, et la referme sur l'objet dissimulé entre les pans de tissu.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

* * *


	2. 2

_Disclaimer: Pas à moi. A JKR.  
  
Je sais, je suis supposée continuer Phlitra Temporis et pas ces ficlets, mais ma muse a décrété qu'elle préférait ceci pour l'instant. Ah, je dois aaaaaaaabsolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher ffnet de virer mes é, les astérisques et les accents tous seuls. _

_Nouveau passage, changement de perso.  
  
Milie Merci pour la review. :D Errr, pour le personnage, je ne dirai rien, désolée ;-)_

**Crépuscule  
2** ****  
  
- "Bill! Bill! Harry a gagné! Il l'a fait! C'est fini!"  
Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant à regarder trois de vos frères cadets, gisant au sol, couverts de sang et d'hématomes, vous appeler avec des cris enthousiastes et tenter de vous faire de grands gestes quand ils peuvent à peine remuer les doigts.  
- "Dumbledore vient de remonter nous l'annoncer! Harry va bien, Hermione et Remus aussi, 'sont 'core en bas."  
Les bonnes nouvelles font toujours plaisir. Notez, je suis un peu plus inquiet du sort de ma famille, en ce moment. Fred - ou est-ce George? C'est déjà assez difficile de les reconnaître sans la couche de sang et les plaies ouvertes, et, de toute façon, je suis loin de les voir assez souvent pour être capable de les différencier - enfin, un des jumeaux sourit de toutes ses dents moins deux, et lève la main avec un V de victoire, avant de laisser retomber son bras, épuisé.  
Ils sont allongés à à peu près un mètre les uns des autres, Ron entre les jumeaux, et tous les trois en piteux état. Ron est le plus mal en point, et je me penche pour inspecter ses blessures - rien qui ne puisse être guéri rapidement par les médicomages, heureusement.  
Il y a un autre corps dans la pièce, un mangemort à la nuque brisée, et je n'ai aucun mal à le reconnaître: toute la famille connaît ce visage, moi particulièrement, parce que je me souviens de mes oncles, et du jour où les mangemorts qui les ont assassinés ont été envoyés à Azkaban. J'étais assez âgé pour comprendre, à l'époque, et je me rappelle vaguement Gideon et Fabian. Et le visage de maman en apprenant leur mort, aussi. Celui-ci, c'est Antonin Dolohov, un de leurs cinq assassins.  
- "Ow, Bill, je vais bien!", s'écrie Ron lorsque je soigne une plaie à sa tempe d'un coup de baguette. "Tu as vu les autres? Comment..."  
- "Je ne sais pas", je réponds. "J'étais au niveau juste au dessus - c'est dégagé, maintenant, les renforts sont arrivés - et je suis venu voir comment vous vous en sortiez. Les étages du dessus sont sous contrôle..."  
- "Alors va voir!", lance le jumeau à ma droite. "Ca nous dérangerait pas d'avoir quelques nouvelles."  
Le deuxième relève la tête et m'adresse un large sourire.  
- "On attend sagement ici. Juré."  
Je secoue la tête.  
- "Je vous remonte d'abord, on croisera sans doute quelqu'un en chemin."  
J'invoque une civière sur laquelle je place Ron, et je m'apprête à faire de même avec les deux autres, mais une équipe de médicomages arrive et m'écarte d'eux.  
Poppy Pomfresh est parmi les guérisseurs, et laisse les autres s'occuper de mes frères pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds.  
- "Je vais bien, Poppy, pas une égratignure..."  
Quand vous passez vos journées à courir après (ou devant) des momies, à sauter de dalle flottante à dalle flottante au dessus de gouffres sans fond, à sauver votre peau quand le sol d'une pyramide s'effondre sous vos pieds, à éviter des projectiles divers et des sorts plus ou moins meurtriers, et plus généralement à jouer la version sorcier d'Indiana Jones, vous développez quelques réflexes bien utiles. Quelques mangemorts, à côté de la créativité des anciens égyptiens, ça ne fait pas le poids.  
J'ai réussi à ne pas être blessé.  
Poppy jette un regard suspicieux à ma joue gauche, que je suppose violacée.  
Enfin, presque...  
- "M'Dame Pomfresh! Comment vont les autres, vous les avez vus?"  
- "On peut avoir des nouvelles?"  
- "Les autres s'en sont sortis?"  
Ces questions ont fusé en même temps des jumeaux et de Ron, que les guérisseurs s'efforcent de maintenir sur leurs civières. Ca me permet d'échapper à une séance de soins tout à fait superflue.  
- "Vos parents vont très bien", répond l'infirmière. Papa était supposé évacuer le ministère avec le reste des employés, d'autant plus qu'il est ministre, maintenant - et il ne s'est jamais totalement remis de cette morsure de serpent - mais, le connaissant, il est sans doute resté là pour aider. Et s'il était là, maman devait y être aussi. "Charlie est en pleine forme. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre ont survécu, et tiendront le coup. Maintenant, restez tranquilles, n'aggravez pas votre état - j'ai dit 'tranquilles', comment voulez vous qu'on vous évacue si vous ne cessez pas de bouger?"  
Elle n'a pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Les trois garçons se figent, sans aucun doute de pure terreur.  
- "Bill, on compte sur toi pour ramener des nouvelles complètes, ok?", lance Ron juste avant que sa civière ne se mette à léviter à la suite d'un médicomage.  
- "Je fais le tour du bâtiment et je vous rejoins!"  
Je reste quelques instants, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien pour les jumeaux, puis grimpe au niveau supérieur et me mets à la recherche des membres de l'Ordre.  
Je trouve Charlie au département des jeux et sports magiques, en une seule pièce et à peine égratigné - les dragons sont un bon entraînement aussi pour les réflexes, je suppose. Il est occupé à tenter de réparer le sol effondré, pour pouvoir récupérer les blessés restés hors d'atteinte. Et quand nous arrivons dans ces pièces, il reste des mangemorts encore capables d'attaquer, ou du moins de lancer des sorts depuis le carrelage sur lequel ils gisent. Je bondis pour éviter une boule de feu, et écrase au passage le poignet de mon assaillant, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier sa rencontre avec mes bottes en cuir de dragon. Charlie en pétrifie un autre, et nous pouvons nous occuper des victimes.  
Finalement, à aider partout où des bras sont nécessaires - partout, donc - il me faut près de deux heures pour arriver au niveau un. J'ai eu le temps de voir passer Peter Pettigrew en cage, Draco Malfoy, livide et tremblant - j'ai appris un peu après que son père était dans les mangemorts tués, . J'espère, je suppose que les jumeaux et Ron ont trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour leur faire un résumé de la bataille.  
- "Bill!"  
Tonks.  
Elle accourt vers moi, et stoppe net avant de me percuter, se penchant en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'est pas transformée, aujourd'hui, et ses cheveux sont simplement noirs, lisses mais décoiffés, et son teint est cadavérique. Même son visage est différent, et, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressemble à Sirius, énormément. Juste quelques secondes. En y regardant de plus près, elle tient plus de Bellatrix, surtout avec ces traits tirés et cette pâleur...  
- "Contente de voir que tu vas bien! Tes frères te cherchent, ils sont à la surface, ils vont bien."  
- "Ok, je monte les rejoindre." - Là, je remarque les taches de sang qui s'étendent sur son T-Shirt et son jeans. - "Tu as vu un guérisseur?"  
Elle secoue la tête, et me répond sur un ton machinal, en mode auror.  
- "Seulement des plaies superficielles, pas d'hémorragie. Viens, je vais te montrer où ils sont."  
J'acquiesce, et la suis vers des escaliers de fortune érigés vers la surface. Nous nous glissons entre quelques civières flottantes, un groupe d'aurors et deux médicomages, pour arriver à l'extérieur. Le soleil se couche seulement... Il était deux heures quand l'attaque a commencé, jour de semaine, tout le personnel était présent. Nous sommes en juin, le soleil se couche tard, mais nous nous attendions tous à ce que la bataille dure au moins la nuit.  
Il y a des tentes partout, portant l'emblème de Sainte-Mangouste et de divers hôpitaux sorciers. Les blessés y entrent en succession régulière. Des aurors, surtout. Peu de civils.  
- "Le plan d'évacuation a marché.", dit Tonks comme si elle avait saisi ses pensées. "La plupart des employés étaient dehors avant l'assaut."  
L'Ordre a été prévenu à l'avance - de justesse - du jour et de l'heure de l'attaque. Et les avions en papier qui servaient à passer des mémos d'un bureau à l'autre ont trouvé une nouvelle utilité: transformés en portoloins, ils devaient emmener chaque personne qui en touchait un en lieu sûr, sans jamais envoyer deux personnes au même endroit.  
- "Nous avons perdu pas mal de civils tout de même, les mangemorts infiltrés dans le personnel du ministère ont commencé le massacre dès qu'ils ont compris qu'on évacuait", soupire Tonks. "Et pour les aurors, les mangemorts étaient en surnombre... Le moment où Harry a tué Voldemort et où ils se sont tous mis à hurler en tenant leur bras marqué... On en avait bien besoin."  
Elle écarte les pans de tissu à l'entrée d'une tente, et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle d'hôpital, remplie de blessés et de médicomages qui s'affairent entre leurs patients.  
- "Ils sont dans la salle suivante" - Elle traverse la salle en me faisant signe de la suivre, et je m'exécute, passant entre les brancards et les lits d'appoints jusqu'à arriver aux portes battantes du fond de la salle.  
La pièce suivante semble être une réplique de celle où nous venons de passer. Seuls les blessés sont différents.  
Quelque chose d'orange vif, dans le coin à ma gauche, attire mon regard, et, lorsque je tourne la tête, c'est pour poser les yeux sur Percy.  
Percy, et Ginny. Aucun des deux n'est supposé être là - je pensais qu'elle était à Poudlard, et il aurait dû être emmené hors du ministère par portoloin, comme tous les autres employés.  
Il est appuyé contre le mur, un bras passé autour de la taille de Ginny, qui est serrée contre lui, en larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il presse les lèvres sur son front et murmure quelques mots inaudibles d'ici, et Ginny hoche à peine la tête et continue à pleurer. Il resserre un peu son étreinte, souffle un "chuuuuut" - pas besoin d'être près d'eux pour comprendre ça, et passe la main dans les cheveux de notre soeur, en un geste apaisant, puis laisse sa main descendre à nouveau sur sa taille. Tout le côté gauche de sa chemise est ensanglanté, et son bras pend lamentablement. Je doute qu'il puisse encore le bouger.  
- "Il s'est battu avec nous, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, beaucoup aidé.", m'explique Tonks. "Un sale sort, pour son bras, mais il ne laisse pas les guérisseurs approcher, 'les envoie attendre les blessés graves."  
Comme s'il sentait mon regard, il se tourne vers moi, hoche la tête en salut, puis se penche à nouveau vers Ginny et lui parle doucement. Percy couvert de sang, le visage tuméfié et les vêtements déchirés... Ses lunettes sont tordues, n'ont plus de verres, et glissent sur son nez sans qu'il les remonte.  
Percy ne sait pas se battre, n'a jamais appris, même avec cinq frères avec qui se disputer et qui lui jouaient des tours à la moindre occasion. Il sait se défendre, bien sûr, mais il n'a jamais été le premier à frapper dans un combat contre l'un d'entre nous, jamais sur un autre terrain que celui des mots, et quand nous allions trop loin, il disait tout à maman ou s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour étudier, pour que nous ne le voyions pas bouder ou pire.  
"Battu avec nous, beaucoup aidé.". Je souris. Il peut être fier de lui, et je suppose que si papa sait, il doit l'être également.  
Ensuite, je me rends compte que c'est son bras gauche qui pend mollement contre son flanc, et j'ai un horrible doute... Et si...  
- "Bill, par ici!"  
Un des jumeaux s'est assis sur son brancard et me fait de grands gestes - il n'était pas en si mauvais état, donc - et je m'approche pour les trouver tous les deux, et Ron aussi, dans le fond de la salle, à l'extrême opposé de Percy. Ron fixe ce dernier avec un regard meurtrier, qui l'enverrait sans doute directement à sa future réincarnation, s'il daignait y prêter attention plutôt que de nous ignorer.  
- "Je ne parviens pas à y croire!", peste notre cadet. "Elle est allée directement vers lui, elle ne s'est même pas inquiétée de nous!"  
Il ne changera jamais. Jalousie puérile, sale caractère et tête de mule. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire et de le remercier d'être autant lui-même en ce moment. Surtout en ce moment. S'il pouvait marcher, je suis certain qu'il traverserait la salle pour dire ses quatre vérités à Percy et rappeler à Ginny qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec cet "enfoiré arrogant et stupide", ou quelque chose de ce genre...  
Connaissant Ginny, dire qu'il serait reçu comme... Je ne sais pas, un employé de Gringotts dans un tombeau égyptien, ou un agneau dans l'enclos d'un dragon, ce serait un euphémisme.  
- "Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste?"  
- "Je n'en sais rien, mais Percy semble très bien s'occuper d'elle, et souhaiter sa mort n'y changera rien. Rallonge-toi."  
Et c'est à mon tour de me faire foudroyer du regard. Je roule des yeux, et n'ajoute rien. Parler à Ron quand il est de cette humeur, c'est comme de parler à un mur. Et, croyez en mon expérience de briseur de sortilèges, parfois, les murs vous écoutent, eux, au moins.  
Je me pose des questions, tout de même. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ginny - comme nous tous - était en froid avec Percy... Guère mieux disposée envers lui que Ron, en fait. Ce qui aurait pu la faire changer d'avis sur lui, je n'en ai aucune idée...  
En tout cas, elle semble lui avoir pardonné, à présent... Elle était encore en couches-culottes pendant mes années à Poudlard, et ensuite, j'ai quitté la maison, je n'ai pas été assez présent pour vraiment la connaître... Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais sur elle, c'est qu'il y a des moments où il vaut mieux se plier à sa volonté. Parce qu'elle a raison et que nous avons tort, et qu'elle le sait, et tous ce que nous pourrions dire, même papa, ne servirait à rien. Elle n'a même pas besoin de demander pour que nous nous pliions à ses décisions.  
Elle est la plus jeune d'entre nous, et pourtant c'est elle qui a fait les premiers pas vers une possible réconciliation avec Percy. Des pas de géants. Nous devrions simplement suivre le mouvement.  
- "Les enfants!"  
Ca, c'est maman. Je me retourne juste à temps pour la voir enlacer Fred - qui grimace - et se préparer à faire subir le même sort à Ron, qui a un mouvement de recul certainement plus douloureux pour lui que l'embrassade ne l'aurait été.  
Papa arrive lentement, clopin-clopant sur des béquilles, une jambe cassée ou pire, on dirait.  
Il s'arrête à mes côtés, laissant maman à ses effusions, et s'arrête à dire quelque chose, mais se fige en apercevant Percy et Ginny. M'man ne les a pas vus, pas encore, ou elle serait dans tous ses états.  
J'inspire profondément, et désigne Percy du menton.  
- "Tu devrais aller lui parler."  
Pas de réaction, et je secoue la tête.  
- "Je vais voir si je peux encore aider en dessous... A plus tard."  
Je m'éloigne sans attendre de réponse.

* * *


	3. 3

_Disclaimer: Pas à moi. A JKR.   
Réponses aux reviews: Merci à tout le monde, déjà :). Je persiste à dire que non, je ne peux pas donner le nom du perso du chapitre un, mais quand j'aurai avancé dans Philtra Temporis, il sera facile de deviner.   
__Shinia Pour le nombre de chapitres prévus, aucune idée vv;;; Cette préquelle n'était même pas prévue.   
Arana Euhhhh... Je ne peux pas faire signe, désolée. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à vérifier ta supposition (ou pas) dans quelques chapitres de PT. M'ci pour la review :)_

**Crépuscule  
3  
**

  
  
C'est un hurlement inhumain, strident, suraigu, qui vrille les vieilles pierres du château comme le doloris perce le corps d'une douleur si pure qu'elle peut vous rendre fou.  
Bellatrix pourrait en témoigner.  
Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil en m'efforçant de garder l'impassibilité qui sied à mon nom, mais c'est une terreur sans bornes qui me fait crisper les mains sur les accoudoirs tandis que le cri se poursuit encore et encore. Personne ne devrait être autorisé à crier comme ça.  
Héra, ça ne devrait même pas être dans le registre d'une voix humaine.  
Il y a quelques instants, j'étais à peine angoissée à l'idée de la bataille finale, et si je déambulais nerveusement à travers les appartements de Severus, c'était plus par agacement que par crainte. Ce répugnant elfe déloyal, libéré par une ridicule erreur de Lucius; cette vermine, Duppy, s'affairait autour de moi en me proposant thé, petits gâteaux et autres banalités. Pendant ces moments, j'aurais donné cher pour que Dumbledore m'ait laissé ma baguette avant de m'enfermer - "pour ma sécurité " dans ces donjons. Ca m'aurait permis de corriger cette petite vermine dégénérée pour sa trahison, et, tant qu'à faire, son comportement exaspérant et sa simple existence. Je l'ai chassé.  
Maintenant, je donnerai cher pour qu'il soit présent, pour qu'il me confirme que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir entendre cette plainte à glacer le sang.  
Qui pourrait crier ainsi, ici, à Poudlard, dans le plus isolé des donjons, derrière les protections de Severus, l'endroit le plus sûr de l'endroit le plus sûr?  
C'est un de ces cris qui ne durent que quelques secondes, mais semblent s'étirer sur une éternité, et je me demande combien de temps il faudra pour qu'il s'arrête enfin, que mon coeur se remette à battre, que je puisse à nouveau respirer.  
Je ne suis pas superstitieuse - je ne suis même pas Irlandaise - et qu'est ce qu'une de ces créatures viendrait faire ici? - mais de vieux récits me reviennent en mémoire, à propos des lamentations de la Dame Blanche de la douleur... Des lamentations sur les morts à venir.  
Le son se meurt peu à peu, jusqu'au retour du silence.  
Je tremble comme une feuille et je ne trouve même plus la force de bouger. Le silence est aussi terrifiant que les hurlements.  
Une seconde. Deux secondes. La terreur me paralyse encore, et je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'au cri, dont la présence résonne encore contre les murs de la pièce. Ensuite, je réalise que ma main gauche a pris une teinte bleue, cyanosée, et c'est à mon tour de hurler.  
La marque.  
La marque.  
La marque des ténèbres, oh Eris, qui brûle comme les feux de l'enfer, au point que la chair de mon bras se couvre de cloques et en /fume/, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu...  
Mais je sais que mes cris n'ont pas l'intensité de la voix d'il y a quelques instants.  
La douleur se calme peu à peu, devient tolérable, et - après avoir fouillé les étagères de Severus à la recherche d'une potion de guérison - je peux me soigner.  
La marque est encore là, mais une sensation manque. Je suppose que ça signifie que Voldemort est tombé.  
Je me recroqueville dans le fauteuil, et écoute le silence, m'attendant à entendre la voix retenir à nouveau. L'interlude de la brûlure de la marque ne m'a en rien distraite de ma terreur.  
Evidemment, je suis une sorcière, et je sais ce qu'il en est de la plupart des créatures magiques que les moldus transforment dans leurs ridicules légendes. Je connais ces légendes aussi - comme nous pouvions nous moquer des croyances stupides des moldus, dans notre jeune temps...  
Et je sais ce qu'est une banshee, et que d'entendre le cri d'une d'entre elles m'aurait tuée.  
Faites que ces hurlements ne reprennent pas.  
J'ai fait partie des rangs des mangemorts, du cercle le plus intime des serviteurs de Voldemort. J'ai suivi Bellatrix, et son époux, et Lucius en mission. J'ai entendu des cris qui me hantent encore, parce que, contrairement à tous les autres, je n'ai pas perdu la raison.  
Mais cette voix, ce soir, avait quelque chose des pleurs de l'enfant qu'on torture, quelque chose des cris la femme qui voit son époux mourir, quelque chose des supplications d'une mère pour voir sa famille épargnée, quelque chose de cris d'agonie...  
Pour les moldus, la Bean Sidhe ne pousse son cri que pour annoncer la mort d'un mortel.  
Et si c'est l'une d'elles, ce soir, je doute qu'elle soit venue annoncer la chute de Voldemort.  
Dumbledore, dans son ô combien immense générosité, m'a fait de belles promesses. Par exemple, de garder ma famille en vie. Mais nous savons tous à quel point le vieux fou est fiable, donc je ne me permets même pas d'espérer.  
J'attends, j'attends, et j'attends encore, dans le silence et l'angoisse, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la figure ridée, fatiguée, du directeur des lieux.  
- "Lucius? Draco? Les deux?", je murmure.  
- "Lucius... Je suis désolé, Mrs. Malfoy... Draco est vivant, en pleine santé..."  
Je reste silencieuse, même si je pourrais le tuer maintenant, sans le moindre état d'âme.  
Lucius...  
Les minutes passent, et il attend une réaction de ma part, patiemment, depuis le pas de la porte.  
Lucius que j'ai regardé basculer dans la folie, comme Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Walden et Antonin. La mort l'attendait à Azkaban, de toute façon.  
- "Qui d'autre?"  
- "Bellatrix... "  
Bella. Alors je suis la dernière, maintenant?  
- "Et tous les autres, je suppose?"  
Il ne me répond pas, et baisse les yeux, tel le vieillard accusant le poids de ses fautes et de ses échecs qu'il est.  
Sur trois personnes qu'il m'avait juré de sauver, il en a laissé mourir deux. Mais il est même incapable de sauver ceux qu'il /veut/ aider. Sirius, perdu dans la mort. Severus, perdu dans l'amertume. Ses précieux Potters, dans l'aveuglement... J'ai menti. J'espérais. Je priais pour Lucius, et Draco, et Bella, et un simple effort du tout puissant Dumbledore. Même si lui les haïssait.  
J'espérais, et la peine et la colère en sont d'autant plus intenses, maintenant.  
Mais je suppose qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre les présages de mort et les lamentations de la Dame Blanche... Et qui aurait voulu les sauver de la mort pour les livrer au baiser du détraqueur?  
Seulement moi.  
- "Je m'y attendais, professeur... J'ai entendu le cri d'une banshee..."  
Et j'ai entendu la voix de la raison bien avant cet hurlement qui n'était sans doute que le produit de mon esprit angoissé. Bellatrix, ma Bella, ma brillante petite soeur, avait basculé dans la folie, tout aussi profondément que ses victimes, les Londubat. Et, que ce soit par l'argent, la menace ou le pouvoir, Lucius n'aurait plus pu être sauvé.  
Ce n'est pas pour autant que la douleur est moindre.  
J'entends ma propre voix m'échapper en un long gémissement, une plainte involontaire que je ne peux pas retenir, ma propre lamentation sur mes morts aimés...

* * *


	4. 4

_Disclaimer: HP est à JK rowling, je pense que tout le monde est au courant, pas besoin de s'étendre là dessus. Ca a tendance à me déprimer, de savoir que Severus Rogue n'est pas à moi..._

_Merci à tous pour les reviews _

_Alba merci pour la remarque sur la baguette, j'ai corrigé._

_Alors... Nouveau chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas spécialement, mais bon, il voulait être écrit._

**Crépuscule**

**4**

Pour une fraction de seconde, j'ai réellement cru que je pourrais m'en sortir.

Je ne demandais pas grand chose. Je n'avais même pas demandé à être là. Je pensais que pendant la bataille, au milieu du chaos général, je pourrais juste m'échapper. Juste disparaître. Je suis lâche, je suis stupide, je suis un incapable et je suis un traître, et je me serais contenté de passer le reste de ma vie sous forme de rat dans les égouts de Londres. Avec Sirius mort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le point d'être vaincu - James était aussi arrogant que lui, aussi certain de sa satanée chance, et il a fini par crever, non? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, juste pareils, si certains de leur pouvoir sur les plus faibles qu'eux, si certains d'être toujours admirés, incapables de penser que ceux qu'ils écrasent pourraient les trahir... J'avais entendu les murmures des mangemorts, et je savais très bien, pour les espions, /son altesse/ ne m'a juste jamais rien demandé. Le combat était gagné d'avance pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je voulais juste trouver quelques secondes pour me transformer et m'enfuir.

Je devais juste descendre au plus bas du ministère, avec le Lord, et remonter ensuite pour abattre qui voudrait descendre. Juste à passer ceux de nos rangs assez puissants pour m'abattre. Dolohov, Mc Nair, Malfoy, Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix m'avait abordé avec un sourire séducteur, pour me rappeler que Remus serait à la bataille, et me promettre qu'elle le "garderait pour moi". Me dire qu'elle savait à quel point me venger me tenait à coeur. Je connaissais ces élans de générosité de Sirius, déjà, et je savais aussi qu'elle et Lucius riaient dans mon dos et pariaient sur le temps que mettrait Remus à me tuer. Je n'étais qu'une larve à leurs pieds comme pour Sirius et James, et Remus avait toujours été bien plus doué que moi, et je ne le haïssais pas autant que les deux autres. Lui aussi, ils l'avaient utilisé.

Je les ai retrouvés dans l'Atrium, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Remus, et la jeune amie d'Harry Potter... Bellatrix jouait avec Lupin, juste pour prouver sa supériorité au combat avant de l'achever, et j'ai eu une fraction de seconde pour croire que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour changer de forme et fuir, avec eux quatre trop occupés pour me remarquer... Et l'instant d'après, Remus tuait Bellatrix.

Comme quoi j'avais raison de m'en méfier, depuis le début. Et James, et Sirius, si /braves/ qui n'hésitaient jamais à critiquer mon appréhension. Finalement, il est réellement le monstre que j'avais toujours craint. Le loup rampait toujours juste sous la surface, derrière ce masque de gentillesse et de bons sentiments. Il a suffi d'une parole à propos de Sirius pour qu'il se jette à la gorge de Bellatrix, et la frappe au sol avec une force inhumaine. Et le craquement des os, du choc répété de son crâne contre le sol, et un croassement de douleur quand les mains du monstre se sont refermées sur sa gorge, et le craquement d'une nuque brisée, juste quelques minutes et tout était fini.

Malfoy a essayé d'abattre Lupin, et tout ce qu'il y a récolté, c'est un avada kedavra d'Hermione Granger, et la petite n'a même pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle l'avait tué, trop occupée à regarder mourir Bellatrix.

Ensuite, Lupin a relevé la tête, et m'a vu. Tout espoir de fuite s'est dissipé...

Ce monstre se battait pour tuer, et le premier sort qu'il m'a lancé a tranché mon bras artificiel, qui a atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Puis Granger et lui s'y sont mis à deux pour me stupéfixer, et comment est-ce que j'aurais pu me défendre?

Je pensais que les aurors l'arrêteraient au moins pour le massacre de Bellatrix, peu importe qui elle était, parce que ça prouvait que le loup pouvait tout à fait prendre le contrôle, et que de toute façon il n'était qu'une créature magique, même pas un humain, et qu'il venait de mettre à mort une sorcière de sang pur.

Apparemment, lui et Hermione Granger ont bien arrangé leurs explications aux aurors. Il est toujours en liberté.

Et moi... Je suis en cage. Beaucoup de mangemorts aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes serrés comme des rats dans une salle intacte du ministère, entourés d'aurors qui nous regardent comme de la vermine.

Des rats.

Des médicomages sont passés donner quelques soins basiques à ceux d'entre nous qui étaient les plus gravement blessés, mais seulement parce qu'ils prêtent serment de venir en aide à tout le monde en entrant dans ce métier... Autant que je sache, ils seraient bien plus satisfaits de nous laisser nous vider de notre sang jusqu'à en crever. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'un des jeunes mangemorts allongé sans vie au bout de la salle était tout à fait vivant avant qu'un guérisseur ne passe "vérifier son état".

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour mon bras, donc il l'ont cautérisé.

Et le seigneur des ténèbres est mort.

J'ai besoin d'un moyen de sortir d'ici...

Tous les autres, autour de moi, se réfugient dans le silence, et jettent des regards méfiants autour d'eux. Je sais qu'ils pensent déjà aux dénonciations à venir, et à ce qu'ils pourront faire pour sauver leur peau... Et je devrais y penser aussi. J'ai vu azkaban et il n'y a pas de fenêtres, mais peut-être qu'assez de noms donnés me permettront d'avoir une cellule un peu mieux placée, peut-être non partagée?

Qui est-ce que j'ai vu pendant que les aurors me remontaient ici?

Des dizaines de mangemorts en robes civiles, sans cagoule, se faisant passer pour des alliés, aidant les victimes, combattant ceux qu'ils accompagnaient en mission il y a quelques jours encore. Tous ceux là ont retourné leur cape en dernière minute... Des employés du ministère, mais aussi des médicomages, des aurors... Et la plupart de ces derniers chercheront sans doute à éliminer toute personne capable de les dénoncer.

Je devrai choisir les noms que je peux vendre avec prudence... La liste risque d'être restreinte. Mais je ne peux pas y penser maintenant, pas avec mon bras dans cet état, pas sans la moindre potion pour limiter la douleur... Quoique je devrais être habitué à perdre des morceaux de corps, maintenant...

La souffrance est tout de même intolérable.

Parfois, je me demande si éliminer James en valait vraiment la peine...

... Bien sûr que oui, n'est-ce pas?

... N'est-ce pas?


End file.
